


They Will Call Us Carnage

by klutzyZombie



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cletus/Carnage, Eddie/Venom - Freeform, Its a how they met, if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzyZombie/pseuds/klutzyZombie
Summary: While the Venom symbiote tries to reach Eddie, it spawns it’s first offspring. In a panic to rescue its host, the newborn goes unregistered and abandoned. Until a fortunate vent and hospital bed placement brings two very angry, very deadly beings together.





	They Will Call Us Carnage

Pain.

They were in pain for so many reasons and they needed Eddie. Needed to be with him. Needed to protect him. Pain and worry and guilt... All emotions that were fairly new but overwhelming and pushing them forward as they made their way through the hospitals vents. The ozone of this planet hurt. The look in Eddie’s eyes had hurt. The machine that forced them apart had hurt. Knowing how much damage was currently going on in Eddie’s body - partially their own fault but also Eddie had issues internally only they knew about yet - hurt.

They needed to get back to Eddie. Needed to save him; to save themselves. Needed to explain what was happening and needed to stop the pain. The vent was hot under their form as they crawled, desperately trying to plan the next move. The heat was adding to the pain and they just wanted Eddie. That was the only thing going through their mind. A mantra of Eddie Eddie Eddie on repeat. Pain and Eddie. Eddie’s pain. Eddie. Pain from Eddie.

_‘What happened to **we**?!’_

The memory stung worse than the heat from the metal they were moving through. **“Always we, Eddie. Need to explain. Need to save. Need-“**

The pain got worse and they had to stop. They seized up, every part of them shivering like that awful machine was back on. Except this time it was coming from within. The pain was getting worse; starting to swell. Like part of their body was on fire and burning and it was stopping them from getting back to their Eddie. The symbiote tried to move again but their body was in too much agony. They frantically tried but all they managed to do was shiver again as another wave of pain went through their body. It couldn’t take this. Couldn’t stop and think about what was happening when they knew Eddie needed them. When they needed Eddie. So as another wave hit, the symbiote forced itself to lurch with it, pushing the pain from its body. Like cutting off a dead limb. It was keeping them apart from their Eddie. It was no longer important.

The small part they had pushed out wiggled and let out a small tentacle as if reaching for the rest of the symbiote but they had no time to examine this weird part of themselves. No interest in picking that pain back up so once it was out of their body, they quickly continued on their journey to find their host. To find their Eddie.

* * *

 

The discarded symbiote reached out again at the retreating form of their parent. Tried to move after it but being the size of a tea cup was in no shape to keep up. They were hurting. Felt like they were being burned from the inside and out. Still they tried to move after the form but it wasn’t long until it was completely out of sight and the rejected part - the rejected baby - was alone again. Alone and hurting as bad as it’s parent had been. It needed relief or it would die. It knew this much so it crawled until it saw an escape from the dark, metal heat. A few small cracks that overlooked a room.

A room that a certain serial killer was being pushed into, legs, hands, and torso restrained by cuffs and straps. Red-orange hair bouncing as he thrashed his head and swore at the police and nurses shuffling him into the room and tightening his restraints. His clothes were still soaked in blood; both from the victim he’d been apprehended in the process of beheading and his own from where they’d managed to wedge the bone saw into his right shoulder before he’d been able to subdue them. The only reason he’d been caught.

If they weren’t already dead he’d kill them again just for all this.

He was shoved directly in the middle of the room while the doctors and nurses attempted to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t life threatening. He knew that very well. After all he took great pleasure in knowing what was and wasn’t lethal when it came to harming his fellow humans. It looked so much worse than it was. Hadn’t even hit a main vein. So once it was no longer gushing blood like a river, they all too happily left to tend to their other - not serial killing - patients.

He was left alone with two guards standing outside his windowless room. No way in and no way out; for a human, anyway.

As the door was shut, a shuffling caught his attention and the red head looked up just as a glob of something leaked from the vent and fell directly on him. He screamed but it was muffled. The slime covered his mouth and silenced any cry he made before slowly sleeping through the wound on his shoulder and into him. He jerked at the restraints and when his mouth was uncovered yelled for help. His cries of course went unanswered, his guards only caring about not letting him escape. If he was dying or in pain, oh well.

He’d been about to scream again when a voice spoke. It was soft and weak but filled with hate. Hate and pain and a feeling he couldn’t describe but was all too familiar with.

 **“Do not panic. Will not hurt you,”** Then after a pause, **“Cletus.”**

That had his eyes widen. “How the hell, how the hell are you talking?!” He jerked his head around frantically as if looking for the source of the voice not really wanting to admit it was coming from within him. “And how do you know my name?!”

 **“We are you. We see what you see. We...”** another pause and he can feel something akin to an itch in the back of his mind. A flash of memories and emotions shuffle through as if someone were turning the pages in a magazine to get to a specific article. **“love what you love.”** The voice finished as Cletus stands on the top of a staircase, looking down at the corpse of his grandmother. As he sinks a knife into the flesh of some sex worker he’d convinced to follow him home. As he sits in a blood-soaked room, bodies mutulated and scattered around him, sadistic grin on his face.

He doesn’t get to focus long though as the itch returns and the memories shift. Like the tone in a movie taking a dramatic turn, the mental projections turns dark. Awful memories now start to play out in his head as whatever this is roots further into his brain. Betrayal, anger, frustration... all these emotions suddenly bubble up and Cletus can feel his hands turning into fists subconsciously. **“Hate what you hate.”** The voice is bitter now, raspy with anger Cletus doesn’t know how to respond to as it feels like his own, but also like the anger belongs to another.

**“We too are angry and want bloodshed. Want to destroy a world that doesn’t deserve to stand. Want to spread chaos and mayhem and get revenge on those who have wronged us.”**

“Yeah? And who exactly is ‘us’?” He asks, tone almost mocking despite the confusion and yeah, slight fear of the unknown. A small, red tendril seeps out from his shoulder and as it grows, a crooked, toothy smile and large white eyes stare back into Cletus’.

**“We are us.”**

“That don’t clear shit up.” He responds instead, watching the small floating head. He figured he should be terrified right now. A voice from some weird slime that just entered his body just manifested as some strange talking snake. Cletus figures any normal person would be shitting bricks right about now. But hey, he never had been the most ‘normal’ of people. So instead he just cocked a brow as the thing swayed slightly in front of him. “What exactly are you?”

It seemed to pause at that as it considered his question and how to respond. **“I believe your kind will come to call us symbiote's. We are not from your planet. Not from any planet in your solar system.”** It sways, still weak but no longer hurting. This body- this man, he’s perfect. **“We require a host to survive but in return repair them and give them power.”**

That has Cletus’ brows raise. “Power?”

**“Yes. Incredible power.”**

“Well I don’t feel much different aside from a tad bit crazy for talking to myself.”

**“You are not talking to yourself, Cletus. You are talking to me. And I am weak now. We were just born and are in great pain. Need time to grow and heal. Then will give you power.”**

Images from its parent flood it’s mind and it shows them to Cletus. Shows them Venom and how easily they fought off guards. How bullets did nothing to them. How they easily dispatched a small army without seeming to break a sweat. And the sight of this had a grin creep across his face.

“Sounds delightful.” He all but sung. The small being retreated back into his shoulder and after a small hiss of sudden pain, he glanced at it to see the wound slowly start to close itself. If it were possible, Cletus’ grin would have widened. “Take your time and rest up then, lil buddy. You can stay with me long as ya like.”

 **“Thank you, Cletus.”** The voice echoes back from inside his head. He feels something squirm around inside his body before a small weight settles around his stomach. **“Will give you all the power you crave as soon as I am able.”**

Cletus leaned his head back against the bed, wicked smile still across his face. “Look forward to it, uh,” He arches a brow, eyes focusing on the vent their new friend had poured from. “What am I supposed to call you anyway?”

There was a moment of silence and again he could feel the itch in his head as memories and feelings flooded through him once more. Memories of his murders and of the feelings they brought up. He felt a shiver go through his body that he wasn’t entirely sure was his own but could tell was excitement. The memories playing were of deaths and the the feelings taking lives had made him feel. The joy causing harm brought through his system. The absolute delight he got when he ripped another human being apart limb by limb.

And after a beat, after the high the memories brought on wore away, the voice spoke again, raspy and harsh and if at all possible, the vocal version of how the many crimes he committed made him feel.

**“They will call us Carnage.”**

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a take on how Cletus and his other are going to meet in the movie!verse. Also the Carnage symbiote’s way of talking and how it sort of changes was a conscious choice. I figure since it was a part of the Venom Symbiote, it would start out talking like its parent. But as it bonds more with Cletus, it will take on his mannerisms since it’s young and their bond is (literally) deeper than Venom’s. So I hope that came across!


End file.
